


The Billionaire

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2018 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attraction, Billionaire Castiel, Businessman Dean Winchester, Castiel Likes Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Likes Castiel, Flirting, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Cas has decided he wants a pool, and after receiving several quotes, he decides to go with Winchester Pools.  While being one of the richest men in the world, Cas, while being an Alpha, is not a snob, and he prefers to save money on personal things so that he can donate as much as possible to charity.  Meeting the brothers of Winchester Pools turns out to be the most interesting experience he's had in ages, but it's the Omega that owns the company that he's particularly interested in.  He's hoping to get more than just a pool out of this.  He hopes to get a date too.





	The Billionaire

**Author's Note:**

> Here is day 5. I do hope you all enjoy it.

**Day 5- Pool**

                          

Cas stood in the backyard, observing his flower and vegetable gardens, watching the bees buzzing about and the beautiful butterflies that flitted from flower to flower.  The one that landed on the pile of dog poop made him wrinkle his nose.  It was a reminder that he had to poop scoop the yard today.  His dog McDuff was racing around the yard, barking and chasing after a grasshopper.  It was amusing to watch but he was out here for a reason.  After grabbing the poop scooper and cleaning up the poop, he walked around, looking at the center.  Installing an in ground pool had been on his mind for a while and he’d already had two estimates, but they were both ridiculously high.  A third company was set to show up today and a quick check of his watch told him they would be showing up any minute.

 

“Duff!  Come!”

 

The little white dog’s head snapped up and then he was racing across the yard, following his master up the deck stairs and into the house.  He locked the little dog in his kennel just as someone knocked.  It set McDuff on a barking frenzy until Cas clicked his tongue, instantly silencing him.  Instead, the little dog whined and watched his master leave the room.  Cas headed for the front door and opened it.  An extremely tall man with shaggy brown hair that almost reached his shoulders was standing there with a clipboard in his hands.  He smiled and offered his hand.  The first thing Cas noticed was that the man was an Alpha like him.  Smiling in return, he shook it.

 

“Hi, I’m Sam Winchester, of Winchester Pools,”

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Sam, please, come in,”

 

Sam looked over his shoulder at someone that was coming up the walk.

 

“Hold on a sec, I’m just waiting for my brother, he actually owns the company,”

 

Cas looked past him at the man walking up the path.  His head was down, looking at another clipboard but when he reached the stairs he finally looked up.  It took Cas’ breath away when those green eyes landed on him.  The man smiled and offered his hand.  Cas shook it firmly, surprised when he caught the pleasant scent of Omega. 

 

“You must be Cas,”  The man’s voice was deep and his smile was rather charming.  He wasn’t sure if Dean intended for it to be that way, but it was. 

 

“I am.  I’m hoping your estimate will be better than the last two I received.  I’ve already turned them both down because I know I can get a better one,”

 

Dean jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

 

“We’ll meet you around back, get the lay of the land, that ok?”

 

“Absolutely, I’ll meet you back there,”  Cas watched them head down the stairs before closing the door and heading through the house.  He opened the back door and stepped out onto the deck.

 

“This is a spacious backyard,”  Dean commented as he looked around.  Are you wanting the pool in the middle?”

 

“Yes.  I used to be a runner, but for personal reasons, I’m not able to do that anymore.  I need the pool so I can continue my exercise.  Less resistance in the water, therefore less pain.  I want a heater, to be able to close it up when I host parties, and to put a pool house in the corner of the yard where the pumps and whatever it takes to keep a pool running will be.  I am not knowledgeable in all things pools, but I do know the general costs, and what I am willing to pay,”  Cas held his head high and crossed his arms.  He wasn’t going to let anyone try to pull the wool over his eyes.  His brother had an in ground pool with all of those features, and he knew what the general cost of what he wanted was.

 

“Ok, so you’re looking for fiberglass instead of concrete, right?”  Sam was making notes while Dean took measurements.

 

“I understand that fiberglass would be better than concrete, it handles movement in the earth better, therefore not cracking,”

 

“You’re considering saltwater over chlorine?”  Dean asked.

 

“I’m weighing my options.  I like the idea of not smelling like a bottle of bleach every time I climb out of the pool, plus, with as much as I swim, my skin has become rather sensitive to chlorine.  My last gym had chlorine pools but my current one has two saltwater ones, and I much prefer swimming in them.  Your website says you do both?”

 

“Absolutely.  You tell us what you want and I’ll make it happen,”  Dean said.  Cas came down the stairs and watched as Dean discussed with Sam the measurements, materials, and cost difference between a chlorine and saltwater pool.  Unlike the last pool company that spoke in hushed voices so he couldn’t hear them, Dean spoke openly to Sam, and Sam did the same in return.  It impressed him that Sam deferred to the Omega for his orders.  Equality was making incredible strides in the last few decades, but some Alphas were still dickheads to Omegas, and they didn’t like having one as their boss.  Even if that Omega was their own sibling.

 

When Dean finally came to him with a complete breakdown of all the costs involved, including parts, labor _and_ building the pump house.  Even with everything he listed, which was much more than the last two had even offered, the quote was still more than thirty thousand _less_ than both previous ones.  He was surprised as well as pleased, and it reflected in his scent.  Sam was smiling and Dean looked confident.  They knew they’d landed the contract, and Cas was eager to have them get started.

 

“How soon can you get started?”  He asked.

 

“Well, we are finishing up with another client at the moment, and we have another one after that but my crew is big enough that we can come and dig out the space next week, and get started on the rest the week after.  Does that work for you?”  Dean was standing close enough that Cas could smell him, and he smelled absolutely _amazing_.  The way the man seemed to move closer told him he wasn’t the only one being affected. 

 

“That is acceptable.  As much as I’d like to be swimming in the next few days, I understand that won’t happen overnight.  I am patient.  Will you be working on it personally?”  Cas’ gaze fell on Dean specifically.

 

“No,”  Sam replied at the same time Dean said yes.  Sam looked at his brother as if he’d grown a second head but Dean deliberately avoided him.

 

“Do you not normally work on the pools?”  Cas asked.

 

“No, we do, but this is our busy season, so we’re doing a lot of estimates right now,”  Sam explained.  He glanced at his brother again, still trying to figure out what he was doing.

 

“We have three more, Sammy.  We always work on our pools, it’s why we’re one of the best in the business.  We don’t scam our clients and we do the work ourselves.  Yesterday we were down in the Roman pool laying the concrete, and next week we’ll be working on the Roche pool.  We work on _every_ pool we do an estimate for, no matter how many estimates we give,”  Dean gave his brother a warning look and Sam waved his hand dismissively and walked away.  Cas was pretty sure he was muttering “whatever” under his breath. 

 

“Sorry, he’s the drama queen of the family.  I hired him on after he decided he didn’t want to practice law anymore and if he had it his way, he wouldn’t get his hands dirty.  He prefers to be the face of the company, but that’s _my_ job,”  Dean apologized.

 

“No, it’s fine, I understand.  It must have been an adjustment going from practicing law to digging pools,” 

 

“For him, yeah, he’s had some trouble adjusting.  Me, I started off cleaning pools and maintaining them.  My dad told me that if I wanted money, I had to make my own, so I learned how to clean pools and I did it.  In the fall I raked leaves and in the winter I shoveled snow.  When it came time to go to college, my dad didn’t have a whole lot of expectations for me.  I was an Omega, not worth his time.  It caused a rift between my parents and my mom actually kicked him out, broke their bond.  She encouraged me to aim high, to follow my dreams, so I did.  While I was in college I kept working on pools and I got a job building them.  I was in school for business, and I used what I learned to start my own company.  I hired on a couple of friends from high school, taught them how to build a pool, and we got our first job.  The client was satisfied and we got our first referral.  It just sort of grew from there.  I now employ a staff of thirty six.  We’re able to build multiple pools at the same time.  I usually do the estimates, but I work on the pools myself too.  I oversee the work, do inspections, and I make sure everything is up to _my_ standards, and those are pretty high.  I expect you to oversee us, I would be worried if you didn’t, but my goal is to build you the pool of your dreams,”

 

Cas smiled, pleased with Dean’s ethic, but also with the fact that he would be here working on the pool personally. 

 

“I believe I’m making the right choice with you.  I can’t wait to see my finished pool,”

 

Dean smiled back.  “Well, I look forward to building it.”

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Dean slid behind the wheel of the truck and started it.  He ignored his brother as he pulled away from the curb.  Sam was sitting in the passenger seat giving him an epic bitchface. 

 

“What the hell happened in there?”  He demanded.

 

“I don’t know what your problem is.  You know full well that we work on _every_ pool, not just some of them.  I’ve gotten my hands dirty building them for the last fifteen years, and you’ve helped since you came back from California three years ago.  I’m not going to compromise myself and my standards, not now, not ever.  Not until I’m too old to do it, and then maybe, by some miracle, I’ll have kids that do it,”

 

Sam still smelled of annoyance, but he wisely didn’t argue.

 

“Yes, I know that,”

 

“Then why would you tell him no?”  Dean demanded.

 

“I don’t know, because you have two teams that can build now?  Because you don’t actually _have_ to oversee every single job?  I mean, why else would you hire Benny?  Or Charlie?  Or heck, _me_?”

 

“Nah, even if I didn’t pitch in to help build every single one, I’d still inspect and oversee them.  This is my livelihood,”  Dean reminded him.  “I have to make sure we do the job the right way so we get more jobs.”

 

Sam sighed as he nodded.  “Yeah, ok, I get it.  You have one of the best companies in the state, you pull in six figures a year, so I get why you want to oversee everything yourself,”

 

“It’s not just that, it’s the fact that it’s good business if I’m working alongside my crew,” 

 

Sam smirked as he looked at him.  “Doesn’t hurt that you think Cas is hot,”

 

Dean laughed, somewhat nervously.  “What?  You’re nuts,”

 

“What do you think his story is?”  Sam ignored his brother’s deflection.  “What do you think made him stop running?”

 

“He walks with a bit of a limp, so I’m guessing something is wrong with his legs.  It’s not my business, or yours,”  Dean replied, momentarily distracted.

 

“I noticed that too.  I looked into him before we came today.  I do that with every client.  It’s good to know which ones are blowing steam up their asses and which ones can genuinely afford the pools they expect us to build.  If I catch even the slightest wind that they don’t have the money, I have told you, you know that,” 

 

Dean glanced at him as he pulled up in front of his brother’s house.  “And?  He can afford it, right?”

 

“He could afford about a hundred pools.  He’s Castiel Novak, of the Vermont Novaks.  He’s a doctor, and one of two heirs to the Novak fortune, the other being his brother Gabriel,”  Sam replied.

 

“So, he’s a rich snob,”  Dean concluded.

 

“On the contrary, he’s anything _but_ a snob.  He’s actually given away most of his billion dollar fortune because, as he said in Forbes magazine, he sees no reason for one person to have that much wealth when there are so many starving.  He’s gone out of his way to build medical clinics, homeless shelters, fix roads, build low income housing, and more than I can even list.  For everything that he has done and continues to do, he lives alone with his dog.  I couldn’t figure out why he has a limp though, or why he doesn’t run anymore,”

 

“He’s not mated,”  Dean cursed himself for even bringing it up when his brother snickered beside him.

 

“Yeah, I noticed that, just like I noticed that he was attracted to you,”

 

“He was attracted to me?”  Dean looked over at him, his embarrassment disappearing in light of this information.  “You think so?”

 

“I could smell it on you both, I’m surprised _you_ didn’t notice it.  Did you think he was asking if you planned to work on his pool for any reason other than that he wants to see you again?”

 

Dean chewed on the inside of his cheek as he considered that.  “He’s handsome.  Smells really freaking good too,”

 

Sam shrugged.  “Eh, other Alphas don’t really smell different to me, but I guess if he smells good to you, then that’s good,”

 

“I don’t think he’d be interested though, not really.  I didn’t come from aristocracy, I came from Lawrence, Kansas.  I build pools for a living.  Geez, I practically told him my life story after you walked away,”  He scrubbed a hand down his face in embarrassment.

 

“And?  How did he respond to that?”

 

“He…seemed impressed,”  Dean admitted.

 

“Because the hard work you put into starting your own business?  It _is_ impressive.  You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of.  Give the guy a chance, he might just surprise you,”

 

Dean doubted a man like Castiel Novak would really be interested in him, but he had a job to do, and damned if he wasn’t going to do it.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Dean stood at the edge, watching his men dig out the trench that would soon become Cas’ pool.  Hands on his hips, he gave orders, pacing the length as he directed them to get out yet again so Charlie could use the backhoe to dig more dirt out.  He jumped in to check the depth and let Benny pull him out when he was satisfied that the deep end was at the thirteen feet Cas had requested.  As he was wiping his hands off, he saw the man in question coming out of the house.  He walked around the giant hole in the ground and made his way over to the man.

 

“You move faster than I expected,”  Cas smiled at him and he hated himself for how his stomach fluttered as he looked at him.

 

“I believe in efficiency, but also in high quality.  I’m overseeing your pool this morning but this afternoon I have to go check on another one we’re also building.  In the meantime, I have Sam there,”

 

Cas watched them work for only a few seconds before his attention was back on Dean.  “It must have been hard work building up your own company.  I am quite impressed.  I know several people for whom you have built pools and they’ve said nothing but good things about your work.  You have credibility and high quality, so I do not regret going with you.  I have no doubt that this will perfect when it’s done,”

 

Dean preened at the compliment and smiled.

 

“Thank you,”

 

Cas placed his hands behind his back and looked up at the sky.  It was a beautiful spring morning.

 

“You’re not mated,”

 

Dean glanced at him before looking back at his workers.

 

“I’m sure you can tell that, I don’t hide behind blockers,”

 

“And you shouldn’t have to,”  Cas said.

 

“You’re not mated either.  Can I ask why or is that me being too nosey?”

 

Cas snickered and pivoted so he was facing him.

 

“I suppose there’s not really a reason.  I come from money and that brings people sniffing around, wanting to be my mate for no reason other than to get access to my money.  If only they knew that I give most of it away.  So does my brother.  If our father knew, he’d be rolling over in his grave, but I don’t see a reason to have money unless it’s to help those less fortunate,”

 

“Yeah, Sam told me some things.  He researches potential clients because we’ve had a few in the past that lied to get us to install a pool, then didn’t pay us.  We were forced to sue, but we almost never see any money from those lawsuits.  See, having a lawyer on hand is good for business.  We’ve earned a reputation for our work, but also for not being a company to try and screw over,”  Dean turned to look at him.  “But I didn’t think you’d be like that, even before he told me he’d checked up on you.”

 

“Oh?  And why is that?”  Cas asked.  Dean smiled as he studied his face.  The Alpha was incredibly attractive.

 

“Just a feeling, really,”

 

“Oh?  And you get those often?”  Cas smiled back.  He got the feeling Dean was flirting, and he definitely interested if he was.

 

“With certain people.  Take Benny there,”  Dean nodded towards the big guy guiding Charlie with the backhoe.  “He was ex-military, and despite being the bear that he is, he’s an Omega.  No one wanted to hire him.  When he came to me looking for work, I paid attention to his work ethic and his loyalty.  That’s what mattered to me.  I hired him on a probationary term, taught him how to dig and install pools and he has worked faithfully for me for ten years now.  I just…had a good feeling about him,”

 

“I do hope you didn’t look at my home, at the car in my driveway and consider me as trustworthy because of that,”  Cas said.  He was curious what Dean would say.

 

“No, not at all.  People with cars and expensive houses can be in bankruptcy and dead broke.  That has no bearing on how I view a person.  I just…I saw you as genuinely nice.  You didn’t talk down to me or act like you were better than me.  That scores you big points in my book,”  Dean was smiling at him again, and it had him smiling back.

 

“That’s because I’m not better than you.  If people start letting it go to their heads because they have money, they’re assholes.  My dad was one of the wealthiest men in the world but despite growing up in money, his mother kept him humble, and so did he and my mother.  I was encouraged to follow my dreams, to do good things in the world, but if he knew how much I donated and gave away every year, I still think he’d roll over in his grave.  As much as I give away, I have a team of accountants that handle my finances and I get most of it back in tax breaks each year.  Know what I do with that money?”

 

“Let me guess, you donate it?”  Dean asked.

 

“Damn right, I do.  I’ve tried to do good the world over, I just wish it would encourage others with money to do the same.  They all seem too preoccupied with being snobby assholes.  I don’t do those socialite parties, I don’t hobnob with the rich, I don’t attend those bullshit fundraiser banquets.  I donate because I can, and because I want to, but I don’t need to put on a three hundred thousand dollar tux in order to do it,”  Cas pulled at his tee shirt.  “I got this at Macy’s.  I could be shopping high end stores or asking famous designers to make me clothes but I see it as a waste of money.”

 

“You’re pretty cool, Cas,”  Dean told him. 

 

“Really?  I don’t think anyone has ever told me that,”  Cas let go of his shirt and smiled again.

 

“Well, you should hear it more often.  I donate every year too.  Not as much as you, obviously, but I do donate about ten thousand a year.  I choose whatever charity I think is suffering the most and I try to help,”  Dean was proud of everything he’d donated.  He tried to do as much good in the world as he could.

 

“Shall we continue discussing our charity work, or is there a chance I could interest you in dinner one evening?  Perhaps tonight?”

 

Dean was surprised by the man’s forthrightness.  Sam had been right.  He gave the handsome Alpha his flirtiest smile.

 

“I would definitely be interested.  I’ll be done with the other account by six, but I want to go home and shower first,”

 

“How does dinner here sound?”  Cas asked. 

 

“It sounds great.  You going to cook for me?”  Dean teased.  He didn’t know any Alphas that would cook for an Omega, equal rights or not.  Sam was included.

 

“Absolutely.  How does linguine with clams sound?  I make it in a garlic sauce.  It’s delicious,”  Cas replied.  Dean blinked in obvious shock.  No Alpha had ever cooked for him, or even offered to cook.

 

“You’re serious?  You’d cook for me?”

 

“You’ll hopefully see soon that I’m not like other Alphas.  I enjoy cooking, even went to school for it.  I suppose that’s one of the luxuries of having money.  I do like learning new things, so…I learn whatever interests me.  I hate spending a small fortune in restaurants for ridiculously small portions, so I learned to make my favorite dishes myself,”

 

Dean was looking at him as if he were the most fascinating person he’d ever laid eyes on.

 

“I took some cooking classes, but it was at the local college, not culinary school,”

 

“I didn’t go to culinary school either.  You didn’t answer my question before.  Does linguine with clams interest you?”  Cas asked again.

 

“I’ve never had it, but I’d like to try it,”  Dean edged close enough that he could smell the Alpha over the fresh dirt and sweat of his employees.  Cas just smelled _so good_.

 

“Do you think I’d maybe be able to scent you tonight?” 

 

Dean blushed, even as he smiled.  “I might be persuaded,”

 

Cas cocked an eyebrow and smiled.  “As might I be,”

 

Dean shivered with anticipation of later tonight.  This was his first date in weeks, and this one had potential.  Plus he was even more attracted to Cas than he had been to the last Alpha he’d agreed to a date with.

 

“I can be here at seven, does that work?”

 

“That’s perfect.  I look forward to cooking for you,”  Cas looked at the hole in the ground that was going to eventually be his pool.  It would take several weeks to finish, which meant he would get to see Dean almost every day.  That pleased him very much.  He was looking forward to the evening and their date.  Seven o’clock couldn’t come soon enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading what I write. See you at the next one!


End file.
